Sticky Situations
by cellochick373
Summary: How Rosie cleaned all that yogurt off....slash. And smut.


How Rosie cleaned all of that yogurt off...basically smut. And slash. Obviously.

* * *

Carter followed Rosie out of the shop, hearing the remnants of laughter trailing behind them. She caught up to her and quietly said, "I took the car, if you don't feel like walking home in sticky yogurt clothes." Rosie turned to her, a look of pure thanks in her eyes, and Carter saw that her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Rosie followed her over to the car, but hesitated to actually get in.

"Carter...I am a mess. I don't want to dirty your seat." Carter shook her head, saying, "Rosie, you getting home with minimal further trauma is far more important to me than having to do a little clean up later."

Rosie slowly slid into the seat, perching on the edge to try and get as little yogurt on the seat as possible. Carter drove quickly, dropping Ed off before heading in the direction of home. Halfway there, she heard a stifled sound and looked over to see Rosie with a single tear sliding down her cheek. Reaching over, Carter grabbed Rosie's hand, squeezing it tightly to try and give her some small modicum of comfort. Rosie looked over at her and Carter could see that she was barely holding it together, and she sped up to try and get Rosie home faster.

The smaller brunette didn't let go of Carter's hand when they finally pulled into the drive, releasing it only briefly to allow herself to slide out of the car. Carter could feel Rosie using her hand as a lifeline, and she allowed the smaller girl to continue holding onto it tightly despite the fact that she had never before let someone hold her hand, in any circumstance. Leading Rosie up the stairs to the bathroom, Carter felt Rosie tugging her hand gently.

When Carter turned to look at her, Rosie whispered, "Thank you, Carter. I do not know how I would have made it through...today...without you." Carter stepped closer, but Rosie took a step back, releasing her hand and shaking her head. "I should get cleaned up." Carter stood there for a minute after the door closed, and she heard the water turn on. As she was about to walk away, though, she heard a quiet sound coming from inside the bathroom. Pressing her ear to the wood, she could make out the sound of quiet sobs from inside, and she hesitated for a second, trying to decide if she should go in or not.

Remembering the desperation in the way Rosie had clung to her, Carter knew she couldn't abandon the other girl, and she opened the door quietly. Her heart felt like it was breaking when she saw Rosie curled on the ground, her body visibly shaking. Falling to her knees, Carter murmured, "Oh Rosie," gathering the smaller girl in her arms. Rosie protested, struggling, saying, "Carter, you'll get yogurt-" but Carter cut her off. "I don't care, Rosie, it'll wash off, now come here."

All the fight seemed to go out of the smaller brunette at Carter's words, and she allowed herself to be pulled onto Carter's lap and into her arms. Carter could feel Rosie's body quivering, and she sighed heavily, stroking her back gently. She hated that Rosie was hurting so much, and she wanted nothing more than to kill Brooke, Chelsea, and all the rest of them for doing this. Rosie was unused to crying like this, least of all over something that seemed fairly trivial, but she couldn't seem to help it.

"I'm sorry, Carter," she hiccupped, "I don't know why this _hurts_ so much. I just...I trusted them, and they used me." Pulling Rosie closer to her, Carter whispered in her ear, telling her things about how it was going to be all right, about how she shouldn't let this hurt her, about how much she wished she could have protected her. As Carter paused, Rosie looked up at her, her tear-stained face making Carter feel like crying herself. "Why do you want to protect me, Carter? I thought...I thought you hated me," she asked hoarsely.

Carter shook her head vehemently, trying to figure out how to dispute what Rosie had said. "Rosie, I could never, ever hate you. I'm so, so sorry if I've made you think that. I just...it was easier for me to push you away." Sitting up a little more, Rosie asked quietly, "Easier than what?"

Carter stopped breathing for a moment as she realized the trap she had set for herself. Looking down at the girl in her arms, though, she knew that running away would just hurt her more, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Brushing a sticky strand of hair off of Rosie's face, Carter sighed and said softly, "Easier than admitting that I like you. It doesn't matter if I like you or hate you, you're still going to have to leave, and I thought it would hurt less for everyone if you thought I didn't like you."

Rosie shifted a bit closer to Carter before asking, "Why do you like me?" Carter looked at Rosie in surprise, not sure where the question had come from, but Rosie nodded at her encouragingly and she exhaled slowly. "Well...You're a princess, and everyone's gotta love a princess, right?"

Rosie smacked her arm lightly, and Carter smirked before thinking about the question once more. "Besides that...god, Rosie, I don't know how to put it into words. It's just kind of everything about you, you know? How kind you are to everyone, your silly manners, the way you talk, how beautiful you are..." Carter stopped abruptly as she realized what had just come out of her mouth. Slowly looking down, she saw Rosie looking back up at her curiously.

"You think I am...beautiful?" she questioned. Deciding to just go with it now that she was in this deep, Carter whispered, "Yeah, I do. Especially when you smile." A hint of a smile touched Rosie's lips for the first time since Carter had found her at the yogurt shop, and she buried her face in the other girl's neck. "You always know how to make me feel better," she whispered, gently pressing her lips to the smooth skin of Carter's neck.

She had intended it to be a simple thank you, but as she registered the softness beneath her lips and the heady scent of Carter's skin, Rosie found her senses clouding. Nobody had ever said anything to her like what Carter had just said, and she had just wanted to try and show Carter how much it meant to her. Now, though, she felt a magnetic pull from Carter's skin, and she let her lips linger far longer than she had originally planned. She knew some people might frown upon the position she and Carter were currently in, especially given the difference in social status, but for the life of her Rosie couldn't come up with any valid reason to stop.

She knew she felt something for Carter, and if Carter felt the same she didn't know why she would ever want to move from her current position. Deciding to test the waters a bit further to make sure she wasn't making unfair assumptions, Rosie barely held back a smile as she moved her lips upwards.

The feeling was unlike anything Carter had experienced before- she could feel heat radiating out from where Rosie's lips touched her, and she nearly gasped aloud as she felt Rosie's lips press to the sensitive skin just below her jaw. "Rosie, what-" she gasped out, before Rosie hushed her, placing a finger on her lips. The smaller brunette raised her head to look Carter in the eye, giving her a look that very clearly said, "No talking."

Rosie moved her lips to Carter's cheek, pressing a lingering kiss to the now gently flushed skin. Pulling back ever so slightly, she looked at Carter for a moment, taking in her flushed cheekbones and her swiftly darkening eyes. The hand that had been silencing Carter moved to cup her cheek, and Rosie absentmindedly stroked her thumb across the silky skin. Carter's eyes slid closed at the feeling, and her lips parted slightly.

The sight was too much for Rosie, and she leaned in and pressed her lips to Carter's. Carter was baffled as to where this was coming from, but as she felt the soft press of Rosie's lips against hers she decided she could care less. Rosie's lips were slightly sticky and sweet from the yogurt that had run over her head, and Carter deepened the kiss slightly, trying to get past the outer layer. She could taste the saltiness of Rosie's tears, and as she pressed just a little harder, Rosie's mouth suddenly opened to her and Carter was greeted with a taste that was completely Rosie's.

She could feel Rosie moving, pinning her between the smaller girl's body and the wall, lips never once losing contact. Her fingers grasped at Rosie's, twining them together as Rosie pushed her more firmly against the wall. Rosie pinned her hands to the wall before moving her lips lower once more, sucking on Carter's pulse point. Carter tipped her head willingly, giving Rosie all the access she needed, as the smaller brunette continued nipping and sucking her way down Carter's neck.

As she reached Carter's shoulder, however, she became aware of the fact that Carter had yogurt all over her now, and she didn't need to look down to know that she was ten times as bad. Carter groaned at the halt in Rosie's actions and opened her eyes, trying to see why she had stopped. Rosie looked at Carter as she opened her eyes, which were now a painfully dark shade of chocolate, and she sighed. "Carter...you have no idea how much I would love to keep doing this, but...we are both still covered in yogurt. On the floor of your bathroom. I don't-"

Carter cut her off with a gentle kiss. "I get it, Rosie. Really I do. Showers. Gotcha." A mischievous smile appeared on her face as a thought occurred to her. Rosie watched Carter, surprised to see her expression turn a bit shy as she said softly, "You know...we could maybe shower together." When Rosie didn't answer right away, Carter felt her cheeks begin to burn. "If you don't want to, I mean, that's fine too, it's too soon, I get it-"

This time it was Rosie who cut off the remainder of Carter's words with a hungry kiss. When she finally pulled back to breathe, she gasped out, "No, Carter, I think that's a perfect idea." Carter looked at her in surprise. "Really?" Grinning now, Rosie kissed her again before whispering, "Yes really. Carter Mason, you are a genius."

Sticky yogurt clothing was shed in record time, and Rosie tugged Carter with her into the shower. She tipped her head back, letting the water begin to wash the yogurt out of her hair, and she smiled widely at Carter, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her closer, letting the spray cover them both. Carter kissed her deeply before reaching behind Rosie to grab the bottle of bodywash. She squeezed some into the palm of her hand before slowly beginning to lather her body.

Rosie's eyes were riveted to Carter's slow motions as she began to slide her hands over her body, and she had to resist the urge to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Trying hard not to laugh at the look on Rosie's face, Carter continued washing herself, making sure to linger in certain places. She knew that it was exhibitionist, but _she_ didn't care, and from the look on Rosie's face the other girl certainly wasn't objecting either. As Carter's hands wandered ever lower on her body, Rosie felt her cheeks heating up. She could tell Carter was trying not to smirk, and she mentally scoffed. Two could play at Carter's game.

Taking some bodywash into her own hand, she began massaging it into her skin, letting the lather build. Carter's jaw had very nearly hit the floor when Rosie started washing her body, and she struggled to keep from launching herself at the smaller girl. Her eyes tracked Rosie's every move as the smaller brunette's hands danced dangerously low on her body before coming back up. "You might want to wipe the drool off, Carter," Rosie said, doing her best not to laugh. Carter tore her gaze away from the spot on Rosie's chest where her hands had come to rest and blinked furiously.

"You play dirty," she retorted.

Trying to keep the smirk off her face, Rosie said, "I'm quite clean, thank you very much. Besides, you're the one who started it." Carter opened her mouth before closing it, at a loss for words. Arching an eyebrow at Carter's inability to respond, Rosie began moving her hands down her body again. As her hands reached her hips, however, she found them suddenly brushed aside as Carter lunged at her, kissing her harshly. "God-trying-kill me-" Rosie could only make out half of what Carter was saying as she kissed her, but what she discerned made her smile into the kiss.

"Took you long enough," she mumbled into Carter's lips, "Thought I was going to have to do it myself." Carter's eyes flew open as she registered Rosie's words. Pulling away from Rosie's lips just enough to talk, Carter murmured, "Rosie, I've never-" Rosie kissed her. "Don't worry, neither have I," she whispered. "We can figure it out as we go, hmm?"

Carter nodded, some of her fear abating, as Rosie took her hands and led them to her breasts. "I think...here is a good place to start," she whispered, and Carter nodded fervently in agreement. She palmed both breasts before beginning to knead them gently. Rosie hummed deep in the back of her throat, and a startled gasp escaped her lips as Carter tentatively tweaked one of her nipples. Carter grew more confident in her actions as the moans coming from Rosie increased in frequency, and her hands gradually began to drift south.

Her fingers skimmed along the taut skin of Rosie's stomach, and as they touched coarse curls she hesitated. Rosie mumbled something into her neck, where her lips had been attached for the last several seconds, and when Carter still didn't do anything, she said more clearly, "Carter Mason. Don't tease." Carter smiled a little at Rosie's words and whispered back, "I would never," before allowing her fingers to slip down through the curls to the moist heat between Rosie's legs.

Gently tracing two fingers up, Carter carefully slid them inside, making sure not to hurt Rosie. As she felt the princess relax more against her, Carter began moving her fingers in and out at a lazy pace, loving the feeling of silk and heat around her fingers. She let her thumb brush against Rosie's clit, almost surprised when it sent a shudder through the smaller girl's body. Carter heard her name escape Rosie's lips in a moan as she gasped out, "More."

Speeding up her fingers slightly, Carter leaned her head in to kiss Rosie as her thumb flicked against Rosie's clit with growing speed. She could feel Rosie's walls starting to contract around her, and she pressed down hard on Rosie's clit, causing her body to spasm violently as she toppled over the edge. Carter held Rosie gently in her arms, planting soft kisses along her neck as the smaller girl slowly came down.

Sighing deeply, Rosie opened her eyes and looked up at Carter before whispering, "My turn." Carter felt a spike of excitement as Rosie gently pushed her back against the wall, kissing her way down her neck and shoulders. She took a nipple into her mouth, and as she sucked lightly Carter pushed her head back against the wall, trying to stay standing.

Smiling as she felt Carter quiver Rosie let her hands dance down Carter's sides before coming to rest on her hips. Fingers slipped through wet curls as she brushed them over Carter's clit, letting them linger on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Carter writhed beneath her, her hips lifting as she searched for more contact. Smiling at the other brunette's obvious agitation, Rosie slowly slid a finger inside her before letting a second join it. Her thumb rubbed circles around Carter's clit, keeping the pace tantalizingly slow, and Carter bucked her hips into Rosie's hand, clearly frustrated.

As Rosie suddenly pressed into her hard, Carter gasped and tangled her hands in Rosie's hair, pushing the brunette closer to her chest. A few seconds later, her hands tightened, making Rosie's scalp tingle as she felt the taller girl come violently, a strangled moan escaping her lips. Carter came down slowly, becoming aware that the only thing keeping her upright was the weight of Rosie's body pressing her against the wall. Nuzzling her head into Rosie's neck, she exhaled loudly, reveling in the delicious feeling of Rosie pressed so closely against her.

After a few moments she lifted her head, kissing Rosie soundly on the lips as she gazed at the smaller girl with complete adoration. Rosie grinned at her before reluctantly stepping away to turn off the quickly cooling water. As she moved to step out of the shower and grab towels, however, she found her wrist caught by slender fingers as Carter tugged her gently back. The thought had suddenly crossed her mind that what had just happened could be interpreted as a pity fuck, and she desperately needed Rosie to know that it had been so much more.

Struggling for a moment with how to articulate what she wanted to say, Carter finally said, "Rosie, this wasn't... I... you know I love you, right?" Rosie's eyes widened briefly as she realized what Carter was saying but she replied without missing a beat, keeping her tone fairly light, "Cause I'm beautiful?"

"Cause you're you, " Carter whispered back, dropping a kiss on Rosie's shoulder. "Well, I love you more," Rosie said softly, turning to smile at Carter over her shoulder. Carter felt what she knew had to be a goofy smile break out over her face in response, and she shook her head in mild amusement at what Rosie could make her do with just a smile. Scooting by Rosie, Carter slipped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and throwing one to Rosie. "C'mon, princess, we still have to clean up the car."

As Rosie pretended to groan about having to help, she abruptly stopped when she realized how close Carter had gotten. The taller brunette leaned in to whisper in her ear, saying, "Who knows? If we get dirty enough, we just might have to take another shower."

* * *

Haha. Ok. It got a bit convoluted in the middle for me, I was having trouble getting from point A to point B in the story. PPP just seems to be more difficult, cause its harder to just throw them together without at least SOME background. Outside of that and some dialogue issues, let me know what you think!!


End file.
